


Interlude

by Lady Lecter (RoNask)



Category: Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 03:22:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11394333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoNask/pseuds/Lady%20Lecter
Summary: Clarice dreams about Dr. Lecter as she seeks to come to terms with her own actions.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

  * For [filthybonnet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/filthybonnet/gifts).



At first she sees herself sitting across from his on his office.  
“Good afternoon, Clarice.” he says calm as usual.  
“Good afternoon, Dr. Lecter.” she answers calmer than she should be around him, but she had had a dream like this before, she understands it and accepts it.  
“To what do I owe the pleasure, my dear?” he asks, prompting her to talk.  
“You know why”  
“I wish to hear it from you, dear.”  
“I killed a man today, Doctor.”  
“Was he a lamb?”  
“No, sir.”  
“Then why does it bother you? Why are you here today, Clarice?”  
“I needed to talk to you.”  
“What about?”  
“... I killed him, Doctor… With my teeth, I sank my teeth on his throat after he managed to disarm me.”  
He smiled. “And why does your new found weapon bothers you?”  
She watched him. “It didn’t, but it should.”  
His smile grew wider, he observed the arm of the chair, giving her the privacy she needed. “Why is that?”  
“It reminds me of you.” the confession came without hesitation, without fear, it came out of blunt honesty.  
“A courageous confession, Clarice.”  
“Thank you, but this is my mind.”  
The setting began to change, she found herself suddenly on her bedroom, sitting with her legs crossed. He sat across from her, not much space between them. He didn’t seem to notice the change.  
“What happens in your mind belongs only to you.” he made it sound a bit like a question.  
“Yes.”  
“And yet you don’t allow certain thoughts to come to you.” he pointed out. “Why would that be, Clarice?”  
He moved on her bed, leaning towards her, his hand reaching out to touch her. She didn’t flinch nor move away when he touched her neck. “I could easily kill you, dear.”  
“But you won’t”  
She laid down on her bed, he followed her movement, keeping his hand on her neck. “Why won’t I?”  
“You don’t have a reason to do so”  
“Who said I need one?”  
“It would be against your principles, you gave me your word.”  
He sat by her side, eyes watching her as she finally faced him.  
“You’re my demon, Doctor. My curse… My corruption.”  
“Bound to bring your disgrace, but also made to be destroyed by you.”  
“When did we become a tragedy?”  
“We don’t have to be.”  
“... I can’t”  
“Not now, not today, not tomorrow, but someday… I’ll be Hades, if you’ll be Persephone.”  
“Taken to the Underworld…”  
“To rule as a queen.”  
She observed him for a long moment. “Could I have ever saved myself, Doctor?”  
“I don’t think so, my dear…” she didn’t stop him when he caressed her cheek with his knuckles. “You’re an angel among disguised demons, their desire to be holy becomes envy and they are always waiting to stab you in the back, tear your wings apart,… Corrupt you.”  
“You are not disguised.”  
“I don’t wish to corrupt you, I wish to protect you, to help you.”  
She watched as he lay down by her side, his head near her legs. They looked like yin and yang.  
“Will you stay the night, Doctor?”  
“If you want me to, yes.”  
Clarice laid her hand with her open palm up, he placed his over hers. His eyes never left her face. “How is the Underworld doing, Doctor?”  
“It’s spring now, Clarice. Hades reigns without Persephone, she belongs to the world of the living for now.”  
“I believe fall will begin soon, winter is coming.”  
“Hades awaits.”  
“Persephone will find him, Doctor. Give it time. All good things for those who wait.”  
“Always, my dear.”  
Starling smiled as she closed her eyes.  
She woke up on the other day ready to make a drug bust and arrest Evelda Drumgo.


End file.
